


Ventus Hiryu: Part of the Marvel Universe

by Vergil_Of_616



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergil_Of_616/pseuds/Vergil_Of_616
Summary: This is a story if a certain OC where to be part of the Marvel Universe and interacts with the various characters that are in it. What will exactly happen, no one really knows for sure. For this Earth, it's a combination of Earth-616, Earth-199999 and Earth-065 to be Earth-1366. All rights and use of characters go to their respective owners. I only own the OCs the appear through out the story.





	Ventus Hiryu: Part of the Marvel Universe

On this planet called "Earth", most of its inhabitants live normal lives and carry on with no issue or major strife going on. Except a handful of those people in the world are a bit special compared to others. They were either born with amazing gifts and abilities, chosen to be part of something greater or took it upon themselves to be the one to rise above the norm. They could be found in nearly every country of the world but a good handful of them can be found in the state of New York.

Around 5 P.M. this afternoon in the early month of September, it was quiet day as usual until there was something that caused a grand explosion at the National Bank on Broadway, New York.

***BOOM***

The bank had it its windows shattered, and smoke and fire are coming out of them with two masked criminals hastily running out of the bank with several bags of money. One of the burglars shouted out with the bags of cash in hand.

"Hahaha! Man, doing this gig is so easy and no one at all has the guts to even stop us!" The partner in crime responded with as much glee as the other burglar.

"Yeah! Looks like we'll get away with this with no problem!"

The two crooks got into the backseats of their maroon colored getaway van with two more criminals in the front seat waiting for them. They hurried into the van where the leader of the gang, who was in the front seat of the vehicle, looked back at the two and asked with curiosity in his tone.

"So…did you guys get what we came for?"

One the of the burglars showed some of the bags they got from the bank and said

"Hell yeah we did! The people at the bank were so nice and generous to give us this money, we both gave them a banging 5-star review for their services!"

The leader of that gang gave a small chuckle and had a slight smirk on his face

"Great, now time for us to get going and live the easy life boys!"

He turned on the engine, put the van into drive and began to floor it but there was one thing that was off. It felt like they were not moving at all whatsoever. They all looked at each other and the crook in the passenger seat looked his leader

"Eh boss, are you sure the car is even on?"

He quickly got a slap upside the head and the gang leader said in a frustrated tone

"Don't be an idiot, of course it's on! I'm supposed to be going 75 right now!"

They all suddenly felt the car lift a few feet off the ground and feel the vehicle shake a bit. Everyone but the gang leader poked their heads out the windows and notice the van is being lifted from the ground by a green aura around it and see the tires moving. The three men look behind them and had nothing but an expression of shock and fear on their faces as one of the men said to his leader.

"Ah boss…you might want to take a look at this." He said a in bit of frighten and worried tone.

The leader looks at his rear view mirrors to see someone behind them with his hand up and towards them and went to look out of his window to get a better look behind them and what he say sat them same fear and shock into his face.

It was a man that had an above average height to him. Wore a black leather trench coat, black pants and dark combat boots. He had a dark forest green belt and black leather gloves with an emerald on the center of the back of the palm. He also wore an emerald shirt and scarf-like veil with bright and shining green eyes, dark black hair and a scar across his upper right cheek. The man also had two black katanas with the edge of the blades being a green emerald color. He had an annoyed expression on his face and has hand had the same green aura around his hand as it did from the vehicle.

"Can't believe some people think they can get away with something so petty."

The criminals hurry and tried to get out of their vehicle when they realized who they saw but before they could have unlocked and open their doors, the man twirled his arm to cause the vehicle to turn upside down and he later moved he arm straight down which caused to vehicle to come crashing down.

***CRASH***

After that loud crash, police arrived shortly afterwards and started to surround the vehicle with policemen coming out and arming themselves. The four criminals kicked their windows open coming out of the van with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. As soon as they saw the multiple policemen armed and pointing their pistols at them, they slowly got up with their hands in the air and the policemen went to handcuff the criminals. The chief of the police went up to the man that managed to stop the crooks from getting away and thanked him for his help.

"Thank you Ventus, if it weren't for people with your kind of powers, our job would be much more difficult for us to do."

Ventus then looked at the chief and said in a serious and blunt tone

"If it weren't for people like us, people would be dead more often than not."

The chief was kind of shocked to hear him say something so blunt but brutally honest. Ventus then proceeded to turn around walked away from the crime scene and decided to leave it all to them to handle it.

Ventus Hiryu was not a typical "Smile on his face" and "For the law and integrity" hero. He still wanted to help the innocent and stop people that want to destroy everything in their path, he just lack the morality to not finish and kill some people if they were being to troublesome and he thought some heroes will only go for the fame fortune that comes with and didn't want to be a part of it. He however just wants to set the world to an equilibrium and to battle immensely powerful fighters.

Walking back to his home, he sees another report from the Daily Bugle on the Jumbotron of the same marvelous group of superheroes that he has been seeing over the last 2 years that stopped a H.Y.D.R.A headquarters found in Washington. The female reporter began to explain the events that happened after the group arrived.

"After an evil terrorist group was found in Seattle, Washington was attempting to attack the coast and cities of North Korea, the fame superhero called 'The Avengers' was able to stop their plans before they and attacks were active on the country. We, once again, like thank the Avengers again to keeping our world save."

Ventus scoffed at what the reporter was praising about them as they were a gift from God himself while continuing to walk back home.

"These Avengers sure do know how to get people to praise them. But I am willing to bet when it comes to someone who has the firepower to blow up the planet, it would just overwhelm them."

He said to himself. The sun was starting to set and as he was getting closer to his home, he notices around the amount of people enjoying their lives, not knowing what great dangers could happen without the superpowered beings being here for them every day.

He finally arrived at his apartment down Madison Avenue and he took a sigh of relief knowing that it was the end of the day for him. With it being now nighttime, it can fully relax at his home and unwind and not worry about anything hero related until tomorrow morning. He got his keys out of his jacket and started to open his door. Once he entered his apartment, he then took of the scabbards of his swords off his back and placed them on a countertop that was near the entrance of his home. As he was about to take of his jacket and put on his coat hanger that he had, he heard a voice in his dark apartment

"You're quite an interesting superpowered individual, you know that?"

Ventus quickly pulled one his swords out of their scabbard and pointed his blade into the direction where he heard the voice come from. He saw a man in the shadows sitting on his sofa but could not see what the man looked like. He questioned the man with a bit of anger in his tone

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my apartment?"

The man in the shadows stood up and walked slowly towards Ventus with his hands behind his back.

"At ease Vergil Hamada."

Ventus was shocked that he even knew his real name, it made him wonder who the hell is this guy exactly. When the man got closer and stepped into the little light the moon was giving off and it was a tall man with dark skin, wore black clothing and had a black trench coat. He was also bald and most noticeably, he had an eye patch on his left eye.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nicky Fury, I'm the director for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short."

Nick Fury then proceeded to place one of his hand on the blade and lowering it down while looking at him dead in the eyes. Ventus still had a face of anger and curiosity on his face and still wondered what he exactly wanted.

"You and I need to talk about something that's important for the both of us." Wanting to see exactly what this man was planning he decide to let him continue.

"You've been helping people and stopping crime for quite a while now, is that correct?" Fury asked Ventus. He then proceeded to put his blade back into its scabbard slowly as he answered his question.

"It's been almost half a year now, why you ask?" Fury then started to slowly pace around his apartment with his hands behind his back. He asked another interesting question to Ventus.

"I've notice that in the short time that you made you first appearance as 'Ventus Hiryu' to present day, you look like you have fully mastered your powers at a greater rate than most people I've seen." He kept on slowly pacing around the apartment. Ventus responded back to Fury

"I've got my abilities since I was very young, I didn't want to do with anything that involved heroes and villains until I fully understood what I can do."

Fury then stopped in place after hearing his response. He took a moment of silence and asked him an interesting question.

"Do you know why I started the Avengers Initiative Mr. Hamada?" Ventus was started to get a bit confused as to why is he was even bringing them up in the conversation.

"Why should I? Most of the public don't even know how the Avengers came to be. Hell, it wasn't even a year after where groups called the Defenders, the Thunderbolts and the Fantastic Four appeared as well, but still nobody knows how they even came to be."

Fury then turned around and looked at Ventus with stern look on his face. He then started to pace towards him and gave him the reasoning for why this all started.

"It was meant to bring a group of remarkable people and to see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, so they can fight the battles we never could."

He stopped in front of him still having that stern expression

"And I would like that ideal to continue on if something were to happen with the Avengers and the other teams. That, Vergil Hamada, is why I'm here and where you come in."

"What, you want me to be part of your rag-tag group of show boating heroes?" Ventus asked Fury in a bit of a mocking tone. Fury quickly replied to him in a more serious tone.

"What I want is for you to lead and inspired the newer generation of superpowered individuals onto the path that lead others like Stark and Cpt. Rogers to be who there are now. To be part of the old fashion but authentic idea of heroes."

Ventus then looked down to think for a second as to what he should do. Live the simple life he always had since starting the solo-style hero act or be part of S.H.I.E.L.D and be something greater but be restricted on what he can do. Fury then placed his hand on his shoulder, and it caused Ventus to look up at him.

"Plus, I think it would be a great why to honor them, wouldn't you say?"

That got to Ventus, knowing it would be what they wanted him to be. To honor them and to be something greater than what he is now. He looked backed at his swords that he placed on the countertop, remaining himself as to what lead him to where he is. He let out a sigh to the decision he was about to make, hoping that he won't bite him in the ass later.

"Very well Director Fury…I'll take you up on your offer. Just don't make me regret it or S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have a major problem on their hands."

Fury then puts his hand out and responded back to his answer

"Likewise, Mr. Hamada."

Ventus then puts his hand out and they both shook on it. Ventus then asks that came to his mind if he was going to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury.

"So, where do I go now that I'm working for your little organization?" Fury quickly responded as he started walking to the door.

"I'll send you the coordinates to where you will have to go tomorrow in the late morning, it'll be easier for you to get since you can break the sound barrier when traveling, right?"

Ventus is now really confused as to how he knows him and how much information does he have on his abilities. Fury then left his apartment and then Ventus sat down on his couch with his staring up at the ceiling questioning as to what just happened.

"Ventus Hiryu, what did you just get yourself into?"

**(Tomorrow Morning)**

Thankfully for Ventus, him being able to travel over 700 MPH is quite convenient when you must head to a secret facility where the best private hero organization is at. It was 11 A.M. and he finally arrived at the private S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ building. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have the opportunity to set foot in here. In front of the building there was someone there, it was a woman that appeared to have S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform on and had some notable bright blue eyes. He walked up to her and she was able to recognize him. The woman came up to him and spoke.

"You must be Ventus Hiryu, Fury told me that you be coming to us. I'm agent Maria Hill and I'm Deputy Director for S.H.I.E.L.D." Both her and Ventus shook each other's hand and Ventus made a quick remark towards her.

"I'm assuming you're some sort of right-hand woman for Fury, correct?"

"Actually, I'm his left eye woman. Now come on, the right one wants to see you ASAP."

Agent Hill then proceeded to enter a security PIN to open the door and had it open for him. Ventus followed her into the building soon after. After hearing the little remark that she made, he gave a small chuckle and thought to himself

_"So, she has a few jokes. I can already tell that is going to be quite different than what I'm used to."_

Once inside, Ventus looked around and saw multiple people working and walking around the facility. Agents and other official workers all over the place, some being in a rush while others just having some ideal chit-chat. After a bit of walking both Agent Hill and Ventus found Fury as he was finishing talking to some other people that worked here. Agent Hill went up to Fury and said

"Director Fury, Ventus Hiryu is here and is pretty much what you said he would be like."

Ventus gave a small annoyed look towards Fury while wondering what he exactly said about himself. Fury then thanked Agent Hill for bringing Ventus to him. He then looked at him and then said to him

"Now Mr. Hamada, come with me so we can official start your S.H.I.E.L.D. service."

Ventus started to follow Fury's lead and he noticed a lot of people looking at him and were saying things under their breathe, he ignores the gossip that's occurring as it was a normal thing that he saw daily when he was out doing his job and on his way home, knowing it would be about his style on taking down villains. They soon started to walk down a hallway at the end of which was a door. Fury stopped in front of the door and said while facing towards it.

"In here Mr. Hamada, this is where you will be part of something greater. Where you will lead and inspire the new generations of heroes."

Ventus quickly retorted towards Fury.

"Are you saying that these 'heroes' that you are wanting to be the next generation Avengers are just a bunch rookies that hardly been on the field of battle?"

"They've done some hero work but nothing as extreme and numerous like the Avengers and the other groups have done. They got into hero work around the same time that you have but are a bit inexperienced."

Fury said as he turned towards Ventus with the same stern expression on his face like he gave he him last night.

"What they need is someone who has the experience and discipline to lead a team so that way, all of you can become something more and protect this world."

Ventus let out a sigh out of a frustration but still went along with the idea of the New Avengers despite his better judgement.

"How many people will it be on this team?"

Ventus asked with a bit of curiosity in his tone. Fury quickly stated back to Ventus.

"Including you, the team itself will consist of eight heroes."

"Fine, let's see what S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer as far as a new generation of heroes will be."

Ventus said in a bit of a mocking tone. Fury then turned around back at the door and put in a security PIN code and it caused the door to open and unlock. He then pushed the door fully open and at the point, Ventus knew what was going to happen. At that point forward, these seven people will be his teammates from now to the foreseeable future.


End file.
